


for blue skies, i’ll forgive you (for blue skies, we’ll start over)

by angelica_barnes



Series: ABC [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But mostly fluff, Don't Ask, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Just Roll With It, Multi, Unconventional Families, also fyi maria is steve and peggy's kid by blood, but bucky adopted her back in like 1948, really it's just the avengers interacting with a cute kid, what more could you possibly want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: When Bucky comes home, he brings his daughter with him.(or, avengers + kid = fluffy cuteness)23. wishing. waiting.





	for blue skies, i’ll forgive you (for blue skies, we’ll start over)

**Author's Note:**

> title is not mine but i don't remember where i heard it so credit to whoever that is
> 
> PLAYLIST :
> 
> I’ve Been Waiting For You - Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (the lyrics)
> 
> Dear Happy - dodie ft. Thomas Sanders
> 
> Cecily Smith - Will Connelly
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)

**the reason why daughters**

**love their dad the most**

**is that she knows**

**there is at least one man in the world**

**who will never hurt her.**

**\- somebody**

  
  


It’s been two months since Bucky came home.

Obviously, there are still some relationship issues. Tony hates Bucky; Sam doesn’t want to talk to him. Wanda is afraid of him.

Natasha and Clint try to help. So does Steve, but he’s already too busy dancing around Bucky.

Love is not an easy thing.

But the strangest thing is that Bucky doesn’t come home alone.

He brings his daughter with him.

**I, I have known love before**

**I thought it would no more**

**take on a new direction**

Steve doesn’t know what to make of Bucky’s daughter.  _ His _ daughter.

Maria is so strange and new, so tiny and innocent and happy. She makes Bucky smile, something even Steve struggles in doing these days.

But she’s sweet. And kind. And beautiful, and looks so much like Peggy that Steve can’t help but see her in the little girl.

Maria never flinches when Bucky touches his metal fingers to her skin. She smiles up at him adoringly, and holds his hand, following him around the Tower wherever he goes.

And soon enough, Bucky’s daughter becomes known to every one of the Avengers, in whatever way.

**still, strange as it seems to be**

**it’s truly new to me**

**that affection**

Tony doesn’t know what to make of the child running around his Tower. Out of all of them, Barnes is the one he would have least expected to have ever had a kid. Though Maria is Steve’s by blood, she is Bucky’s daughter through and through, loyal to him above all else.

She’s intelligent. Quick, agile. She has the curiosity of a child, and yet he feels that she knows much more than any child should. He watches her, curious himself, and wonders what it’d be like to have a carbon copy of him and Bruce running around.

Someday. Maybe.

**I, I don’t know what you do**

**you make me think that you**

**will change my life forever**

Natasha doesn’t like children. They remind her of all she can never have with Clint, because of what the Red Room forced her to be. And yet James’ daughter, Maria, she is different. She regards Natasha with affection and trust, even though Natasha is clearly the scariest of them all.

On the other hand, Maria’s father is the Winter Soldier.

It affects Clint too, Natasha can see it. He wants it to be their child in her arms, giggling and playing with Natasha’s hair, but that can never happen. She can never give that to him.

Still. His hand is in hers, and with Maria, Natasha thinks they may have a chance.

Not to be parents. But maybe to be guardians.

**I, I’ll always want you near**

**give up on you, my dear**

**I will never**

T’Challa loves watching the sons and daughters of his kingdom running about the streets. He loves how they play with their friends, trying food from each person lining the path through the marketplace. He loves how they are always on the receiving end of smiles and gifts, no one’s kindness left unthanked. And he loves how they always return to their parents in the end, ready to be home and safe in familiar arms.

And Bucky. His daughter is the same as all the others, kind and fascinated with the world around her, and yet so different. She is trusting, and loving, and never leaves her father’s side. Not because he makes her stay, but because she wants to.

T’Challa tries to be close to her. He wishes to protect her, as he has protected Bucky, because he knows good people when he sees them and here, in his palace, they have found sanctuary.

When Steve shows up to visit, T’Challa is not surprised to see Bucky’s eyes widen and his chest shudder with the sharp breath he takes in. He is not surprised by the relieved and hopeful smile that overtakes Steve’s face when he sees the sergeant for the first time in two years. And he is not surprised when Steve rushes forward to kiss Bucky, as if their very lives depend on this moment.

He is, however, surprised when Maria launches herself into his arms, grinning at her dad’s happiness in the arms of the only man he’s ever loved.

**you thrill me, you delight me**

**you please me, you excite me**

Bruce does not know what to make of the little girl who roams around his lab, touching his inventions and mumbling questions beneath her breath. He tries his best to answer them, but cannot figure out how to really speak with her.

She is the very thing he tries to stay away from. He never wishes to harm her, and he fears himself when around her.

But her presence keeps him calm. He finds himself anchored by her unrelenting trust, by the way she takes him by the hand and drags him over to whatever new thing she’s just found.

He loves her.

And he hopes that maybe, someday, there’ll be a little girl just like her wandering around his lab, one who talks as loud as Tony and brushes her fingers through her hair as curly as Bruce’s.

**you’re all that**

**I’ve been yearning for**

Clint wants a family with Natasha, more than anything. He knows she’d be a wonderful mother, the kind that listens to her children and does everything she can to help them. There may be rough patches, but she’s always come through, and he knows that for their child, she’d fight even harder to stay strong. Stronger than she already is.

He wonders if she knows that he doesn’t care if that family is their blood. He hopes she does, or that at least she’ll feel the same once he brings it up, because he loves Natasha, and so long as she acts as the child’s mother, she will be in his eyes. He needs no months nor labors nor bodies from her, merely her love and nothing more.

Maybe he should tell her this. Because Maria, in Natasha’s arms and bringing that beautiful smile out, paints a picture of all he believes they deserve.

**I love you, I adore you**

**I lay my life before you**

**I only want you more and more**

**and finally it seems**

**my lonely days are through**

Bucky knows the Avengers aren’t accustomed to him. He knows they think that Steve should find someone else to love, should stop protecting him, because he’s not worth it. He knows that they can never understand why a man like him has a child.

But he will never give up on being her father, because Maria believes in him, and that belief will never falter. Not even with the end of the world.

And if a girl like her can love him, then Bucky deserves more than surviving.

He deserves to live.

**I’ve been waiting for you**

**I’ll carry you all the way**

**and you will choose the day**

**when you’re prepared to greet me**

Loki tries not to visit the earth too much. Thor keeps him plenty busy now that they’ve been married, but still, something about the blue and green intermingled with swirling white calls him.

He remembers how the people there ran from him, and how easily harnessable his power was. How he could crumble a city in his fist and the humans were helpless to stop it.

So sometimes he visits. Just to feel the rush of possibility, the comfort that he can always return here if Thor ever truly gives up on him.

But his favorite place is the park. It’s crowded, but not too crowded, and the passerby wave. He fidgets with his wedding ring and dreams of turning to a dove and flying, until suddenly there’s a girl in front of him, hand held in a tired-looking man’s.

The good Captain then comes up behind them, and places himself subtly in front of the two. He makes no move to attack Loki, but eyes him warily, until the girl steps forward and reaches out her hand for the mischievous god’s.

Loki allows her his fingers, and she smiles. It has been so long since Loki has been the cause of anyone’s smile.

He feels something loosen in his chest and smiles back, asking her name.

Today is the day he begins to heal.

**I’ll be a good dad, I swear**

**you’ll see how much I care**

**when you meet me**

Sam spends most of his days with Maddy, flying and kissing and being in love. He hears the commotion downstairs every day, but doesn’t care to know what all the fuss is about. He knows Barnes is home, but Sam has no reason nor wish to see him.

Until Steve drags the man up to their floor, and he’s shy and timid, holding tight to Steve’s hand when Sam opens the door.

But he smiles, genuine and dimly bright, and Sam wonders what’s changed, because Steve’s love for him certainly hasn’t.

His questions are answered as a little girl comes bounding out from behind Barnes, straight into Sam, who huffs and quickly wraps his arms around her to keep her from falling. Maddy comes and takes her from his arms, grinning with twinkling eyes.

And Sam never expected the strange little child to be Barnes’, but then again, he never expected the Soldier to seem human.

Yet here in the sunlight, smiling as he plays patty cake with his daughter, Barnes seems more human than he’s ever been.

**you thrill me, you delight me**

**you please me, you excite me**

**you’re all that**

**I’d been yearning for**

Thor has always wondered what it would be like to have a child with Loki. The kingdom needs an heir, after all, and Loki is the one he wants to rule that kingdom with. Still, while Loki does not seem opposed to the idea, he does not seem overly excited about it either.

So Thor makes an effort not to push the matter, but god, he wants to. Especially when he chases Loki to New York, and finds his husband playing with the good Captain’s daughter, a soft smile on his face.

Thor has never known how to make Loki smile, though plenty have the talent to make him smirk. It’s a pretty sight on him, relaxed and open, ready to trust.

Thor likes it.

**I love you, I adore you**

**I lay my life before you**

**I only want you more and more**

**and finally it seems**

**my lonely days are through**

Bucky loves it when Maria holds his hand. It makes him feel more loved than perhaps anything else in the world. Her voice calling for him, “папа!”. Her warm lips against his cheek, her eyes alive and shining, her skinny arms snaking themselves around his waist and squeezing.

She is his light in the darkness, because even with Steve by his side he doubts.

But with Maria, he can be good. Not only can he, but he  _ is _ .

**I’ve been waiting for you**

**I’ll be waiting**

**for you**

  
  


**if, in my life, I have done anything right**

**it has been loving her**

**because she deserves to be loved.**

**\- MM**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! :) :) :) have a beautiful wonderful amazing day <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
